coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 92 (30th October 1961)
Plot Ken sets off for work, telling Linda in passing that things seem to be going well at Amalgamated Steel. He meets his boss Mr. Wentworth for the first time as he's been away at a conference. He feels his workers need a psychological approach, annoying Ken who thinks they are no different to anyone else or the people in Coronation Street he grew up with. Miss Franklin, Wentworth's secretary, tells Ken to trust his new boss as he's experienced, kind and understanding - once he gets to know him. Val buys a new dress from Miami Modes to wear for when she meets Ken for lunch. Elsie receives a private phone call at work from Bill arranging to see her after work, annoying her boss Mrs Parrish. Norman and Phil move into the flat above the Corner Shop. Norman asks Doreen for a date but she tells him she's working in the Rovers and will see him there. Ken is told to retire accounts' clerk Arthur Chadwick at the statutory date of sixty at year end. He feels uncomfortable with the matter as he knows Chadwick doesn't want to go for financial reasons. Ena finds Minnie looking after the shop while Florrie shows her tenants the flat. Ken breaks the bad news to Mr Chadwick. Jed embarrasses Linda in Jackson's Chip Shop when he pretends they have a date. Ken tells Wentworth that Chadwick has to support a semi-invalided daughter and pleads for the man on his behalf but to no avail. Wentworth has trouble keeping his temper with Ken. Val comes to see him for their lunch date. Dot annoys Elsie when she asks if Bill is married. Elsie tells Dennis to keep away from Jed. Ken tells Mr Chadwick his attempt to plead his case has failed. Wentworth tells Ken he shouldn't let sentiment hamper business judgement. Against his better judgement Dennis agrees to go to an all-night party with Jed who promises to get him home by 6.00am. Cast Regular cast *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Miss Franklin - Eve Pearce *Mr. Wentworth - Barry Letts *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Lorna Parrish - Joan Sharp *Norman Dobson - Alan Holden *Phil Braithwaite - Brian Dean *Arthur Chadwick - Bartlett Mullins *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin Places *Coronation Street *Corner Shop *Jackson's Chip Shop *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon *Amalgamated Steel - Exterior and personnel office *Phone box Notes *Last appearance of Valerie Tatlock until 9th July 1962 as Anne Reid had to leave the programme due to the Equity actors' strike. *An establishing shot of the office block of Amalgamated Steel is a photocaption of Granada Television's Quay Street studios offices. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie Tanner still thinks that life has never looked more rosy. But for Kenneth Barlow the first weeks in a new job bring big problems. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,138,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Fat lot of use you are, Minnie Caldwell. You couldn't find an elephant in a telephone box." Episode 092